Everlasting Flames
by Aranae9523
Summary: NALU Just NaLu everywhere, a bunch of one-shots and drabbles hope you enjoy, I want to get a total of ten on here so I'll try my best.
1. The Catch

**NALU One-Shot 1: The Catch  
><strong>**Disclaimer don't own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does  
><strong>**Book Cover Artist: **Bludy-chu** (Excluding Title Text)****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Hmm…" I mumbled.<p>

"Hey Lucy, what's wrong with you? You're usually concentrating," my favourite study partner and girl friend asked gently, her blue hair secured with a bright red scarf.

"I'm just tired as all," soon our school will be undergoing tests, we need to elect the top S-Class students for executive positions, some of the previous S-Class students are organizing the tests this year.

"What do you think they'll do this year?" she asked nervously fluttering around the class; we were staying after school for extra credit, doing work for teachers. Some people I think I undergo what the teacher wants for kiss assery, but I just want to avoid going home, being the preppy princess I am treated like, pink this, pink that. I also need to avoid engaging in conversation with my work hard father who lives for the success of his company. Even though nothing has really stepped on his wealth anyway.

Nobody but Levy knows how well off me and my family are, we own countless mansions, estates, buildings, but I didn't come to this school to have it pushed in my face everyday. So I keep myself hidden and occupied with school work enough that I am actually near invisible to all my school peers except Levy of course, but that's because we have attitudes that suggests we were twins separated at birth.

"I don't know, they are inconsistent so it definitely won't be group building exercises," these activities challenge you mentally and physically, they question who is able to be future leaders of our school.

"Yeah probably, I hope its a partners activity I would love to be your partner," we high five, I would love to be her partner, she's intelligent and adorable.

"Ladies once you're finished here can you head down to the gymnasium and hand these into the gym teacher there?" we nod waving Mr Guildarts off as he leaves a box full of records on the desks.

I wonder if he knows his daughter Cana sneaks into the Canteen to drink all the juice supplies? We went to the boxes picking them up, we struggled because of their weight.

"You know this would be a lot easier if you got your maid Virginia to come to school with us…" Levy hinted, Virginia is my personal maid, but I don't treat her like that, she's my friend…well basically my family.

"No, there are two things wrong with that scenario, first she'll keep calling me Princess, which would blow my cover, and second she asks me to punish her whenever we see each other," she is one strange but strong girl.

"Well then how about Tau Rustoo he's strong," she means my pervert worker who is the caretaker of the cows at the mill?

"No way, he'll hit on me, and every thing with an hour glass shape," he's lucky he's good at what he does and that I consider him one of my personal friends.

"How about…Ari?"

"How about no, that girl has self esteem issues, not to mention she has an obsession with rams," I shook my head, Ari is an adorable laundry cleaner, I let her stay close to me.

"What about Loke? He's always desperate to aid you Lucy," my face paled.

"No way! He's just as bad as Tau, not to mention he dates every girl he lays his eyes on, I don't know what's more attractive…a chip packet, or his face, their both practically empty anyway," I scoffed.

Loke is a playboy who works for a company my father is allied with; they come over regularly for dinner to discuss stockbrokers and company shares. He can't keep his slimy eyes off my body it makes me feel uncomfortable and the need to scream rape much more urgent.

"Okay fine, but you have to admit that he's hot," I waddle quicker to the Gym trying to erase the thought of Loke, he might be hot and charming but he definitely has no personality that I would consider attractive. He might be said to be one of the hottest guys on the leader board in this country but physical appearance alone is not what I want out of life.

"Lucy don't ignore me you know its true," Levy chuckled as I continued to ignore confrontation.

"Why would I like Loke? Did you know his alternative career is taming Lions? What sort of work ethic is that? He can't even tame his own Lion to be with one woman! Not to mention he has a split personality, his _bedroom _side, do you know what he is called? Leo, I swear he just changed around his name and took out the 'k'" Loke likes to revel in his non existent achievements, it's infuriating.

I kicked open the door to the gymnasium my eyes widening when I saw the bleachers full of students, the right side dressed in blue cheering for the Sabertooth's and on the right people dressed in red cheering for Fairy Tail, we walked straight into a basketball game.

"Come on Lucy my hands are tired," Levy whined from behind me, I sigh trudging to the left quickly towards the office.

I was going past a set of benches as a name was called out, "Dragneel, your on, last five minutes get us that shot," suddenly I felt a firm body connect with my nimble structure, I felt myself falling until I was caught briskly by a pair of hands.

"Opps, falling for me Luigi?" my lips tighten as I glare at the obsidian eyes above me.

I stood straight spotting a mop of pink hair before it rushed back onto the court, how he dared to call me Luigi!

I turned to see Levy in a state of shock, I rolled my eyes and continued forward, "Move Shorty, tryna' watch the game here," It was Gajeel Redfox who bit out the retort to sensitive Levy who let her eyes narrow till they were slits and the outline of the red eyed bastard was left.

"Why don't you stand or is your big head keeping you closer to the floor hoping gravity would work in your favour," my mouth pulled into a grin as I look at the spiky haired idiot who dared to comment on the one thing that makes Levy into a raging beast, her height.

"That was cold," a half bare Gray Fullbuster chuckled.

"You would know, you're practically wearing nothing," Levy delivered her comeback sharply amusing the team who looked at her in awe, but it was Gajeel who was truly fascinated, from what I have heard he is very competitive and tries to be better than everyone, he definitely won't beat Levy in a tongue slashing match.

Levy flicked her head away before stomping after me; we got to the door of the office knocking heavily. We were happy to see Ms Scarlet opening the door, she took both boxes with ease, this seemed to make me look down in shame, wow, I'm pathetic, mind you I would expect nothing less from her, she's an S-Class student.

She gave us grateful nods, we turned deciding we don't want to go past that bench again. My eyes bitterly moving to the person with pink hair, the one who did not apologised and even sounded cocky about himself, _look at him, what sort of loser wears a scarf during a basketball match_!

"That's Natsu Dragneel…" Ms Erza Scarlet said from my side, I chuckled darkly, _so the loser has a name_. I went to speak to Ms Scarlet but I saw her gaze slip slyly to Fairy Tail's mascot, Mr Fernandes the spanish teacher, he voluntarily does the school this humiliating service, he also has a twin brother...its hard to tell them apart.

"Good to know," we waited I watched him play. He's talented I'll give him that, he also has a very nice muscular structure and he's probably the only guy on earth who can rock rose pink hair. But he's probably a jerk, a jerk I am not even going to acknowledge. The cheerleaders wearing their mini skirts bounced around, from Sabertooth I saw Yukino shorthaired shy girl who I see often. Minerva, a…err-extrmely mean person who doesn't know the meaning of boundaries, she prefers to use people's weaknesses to her advantage. Definitely not a person I see myself ever being friends with, other nameless faces. Then onto our school's cheerleading squad, we have the ever beautiful, and former S-Class student Mira Strauss, her perfect white hair streaming down her shoulders. Then to her side is Lisanna, her sister, also near identical to Yukino. Then there is the great green haired Bisca; who is always glancing at the Alzack one of the spectators on the benches.

We observed as Natsu (Basically spat his name) who shot a winning goal from the sideline, magically prancing its way into the hoop like a fireball in the midnight sky, wow, this dude is literally on fire. The bleachers erupted with cheers and sentiments as the teams gathered for the final team talk, the opposite team Rogue and Sting Eucliffe. I know them by the small transactions their friend Yukino makes with my father.

Their not too bad but I would prefer to keep my distance.

Sting's eyes met mine and I instantly felt uncomfortable. Dammit, today is just not my day.

"Well if it isn't Lucy Heartfillia," he grinned stepping forward to meet me.

I jerk when he wraps his sweaty arms around me, "Hey Sting…did you guys win?"

His shoulders drooped, "Nah, by one point. Natsu's shot got them the lead," my ears were repulsed at the hearing of his name.

"That's too bad, wish you guys had won," that would knock Natsu's ego down an inch.

"Yeah, but that's okay, we hold this match every year so we'll get him next year, see yah Lucy," he patted my cheek.

I turned watching as Sting's closest friend Rogue chatted to Levy who blushed bashfully as they conversed, in the background I saw a certain Spiky haired bum glaring imposingly at Rogue. But they neither acknowledged his presence.

"Okay gotta go, I think I'll be over with Yukino tomorrow," he waggled his eyebrows.

I rolled mine, I stepped forward but a pair of obsidian eyes halted me, they were angry and blistered with hatred. The owner of those eyes trampled his way to my forefront.

"How do you know him?" Natsu Dragneel crossed his big sweaty arms, the tendons in those muscles flexing, impressive.

I snapped my gaze to his, I could already see he had noticed where my stare had been but was too angry to taunt me, "That's none of your business," I snapped.

He huffed, "Fairy Tail students shouldn't associate themselves with other schools," now it was my turn to be angry.

"Who gave you permission to decide what is right or wrong? And better yet who I can know and talk too, I have a father and he's at home so leave me alone. Sting is a great person, a little cocky but-" I cut myself off, why am I even having this conversation with him? I don't even know him, "You know what forget we ever talked, just go back to your team and I'll go back to doing whatever I was supposed to be doing, got it?"

His shoulders tensed but his eyes turned to mine in determination, "Forget about forgetting our conversation, or you falling and I catching you, that was lucky huh? But…you and I? We're going to get to know each other,"

I scoffed turning away, "Levy let's g-huh?" my best friend is now being held up by one at the shirt of her collar by none other than Gajeel Redfox.

"Uh, Lucy…can you help me?"

"Yeah Bunny Girl, come and help Shrimp over here, would ya'?" I cringe, does he really want to engage in that topic again.

"Should I just get Droy and Jet?" Droy and Jet are the boys that follow Levy around like sick puppies; I call them the Shadow Pair because they constantly shadow her.

Gajeel looked down at her, "Them? Joy and Dret your boyfriends?" I giggled as he mixed up the starting of their names.

Levy crossed her arms and I stalked forward kicking Gajeel in the shin before catching Levy, we quickly bolted for the door but a hand caught my elbow, "I hope you ain't got a boyfriend…" Natsu's slimy voice reached my ears, "But I love a little competition,"

"And I hope you ain't familiar with the floor," I knocked his feet from beneath him as he tumbled face first, "Because I love to see you two meet," I grin triumphantly before making my way to the class to grab my stuff and leave.

I exited the building watching as a familiar car pulled up to the curb, me moving to get inside, but a hand caught my arm, "I love a little chasing too,"

I spun around just as the cherry blossomed haired cocky son of a-just a complete blockhead walked away, his emblem shining bright on his back, my last thought was…you can't chase somebody who is already invisible.

Then as the months passed by...after that exact moment with Natsu Dragneel and the many that happened afterwards, I realised one thing.

How. Wrong. Was. I?

Because no matter what, when I would ask him to leave me alone, do you know what he said? "I would, but that would mean I won't see you again, However..."

"However what?! What's the catch?"

He grinned up at me his pink hair tousled lightly from sweat and his calloused hands as he shook his head in dismissal, "Poor Luigi, she should know, because she is the catch," and to prove his statement further...I tripped and he caught me again, and after awhile, it wasn't only my body falling, it was my heart too, luckily...he caught that one too.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I didn't realise that my ending had disappeared so I quickly slipped it in.<strong>


	2. Forgetting Importance

**NALU DRABBLE 1: Forgetting The Small Things Of Importance.  
><strong>**Disclaimer don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does**

* * *

><p>I scowled at my boyfriend, how dare he forget it's our one year anniversary! He just booked himself a night away from me! I grabbed a change of clothing and a set of toothbrushes with toothpaste, Levy will appreciate my company, she'll probably acknowledge it better than Natsu does.<p>

"Luce I'm sorry," Natsu pouted.

I rolled my eyes and walked away, I have been telling him all week, enough so that even his memory problem couldn't forget it, heck I even reminded him the night before when he booked his so called business, but do you know what he did?

He made plans to go out with the boys on a mission, a freaking mission on the night I wanted him all to myself!

"Stay away from me Natsu, I am not in the mood," I hissed, I walked steadily around the room grabbing little necessities, I feel him trying to grab my attention once again.

"Don't be like that Luce, I'll cancel if you would like," I breathed in and out slowly. Trying my best to resist the urge to punch him extremely hard.

God definitely did not bless me with the brains of the brawn, "Cancel? Don't bother, the moment I told you about our anniversary it should have been your top priority but I see that you still want to go…so go Natsu," I snarled grabbing the strap of my bag before pulling it over my shoulder as I walk to the door.

"Wait Luce, come on…no goodbye kiss?" I whipped my head around giving him a fierce glare; he instantly shrank back as I stalked to Levy's house.

"Flaming idiot with freakn hot sauce!" I grumbled loudly causing heads to turn in my direction. I heard the window to my apartment open before two feet faced the concrete.

"Luce wait up! I'm sorry…" how many times is he going to say that!?

"Natsu go back to the guild and spend time with the boys…because obviously I was spending time with a boy and not a man," I mumbled insistently.

"Don't be so angry…its not like I remember a lot of things," he tried to find an excuse and it was a pretty stupid one of you ask me.

I crossed my arms, "Natsu I suggest you turn, and walk as far away from me as possible…oh and thanks for making our relationship sound unimportant if you can't even remember the things that make me happy,"

I watched as his mind drew a blank, wow, I'm with a complete idiot.

I turned and continued to walk, but this was before Natsu grabbed me from around my waist and hauled me back to the apartments, his arms trapped me. I had squealed loudly but this didn't faze him as he stalked up the stairwell.

"Luce I care about our relationship stop being weird," he grumbled.

He dragged me through the door before plopping me on the couch, I looked at him angrily; "Then how did you forget this?" I questioned.

Suddenly he dove towards me capturing my lips in a passionate kiss, I couldn't help but return it, his kisses have no bounds sometimes they make me sad but they can also make me happy, and they can also make me sad but that is very rarely. But today its like he packed his guilt and regret into that one kiss, and so like any normal girlfriend who can't stay mad at her boyfriend unless he killed something I forgave him, and as I was going to pull back and say it Natsu pulled me into his embrace.

"Come on, I'll make it up to you with dinner at the guild," I nodded reluctantly letting him pull me from the couch, it took us ten minutes to get there because every time we crossed an ally way Natsu couldn't control himself and involuntarily pulled me in and kissed me.

When we finally got to the guild my appearance was disheveled I reached for the wooden door opening it, as I stepped in my eyes widened at the large banner and cheers that erupted.

"Happy one year anniversary Lucy!" everyone yelled, nothing was out of place, Cana drinking, Juvia watching Gray from behind a pedestal, Kinana and Mira being Barmaids, Jet and Droy trying to impress Levy but she is still biting for Gajeel's attention, Erza eating cake, Happy eating a fish, Gajeel eating iron…this is home, and they're congratulating us.

I felt strong arms wound around my waist, I stepped backsliding onto his warm chest, I felt secure, and heck I feel loved.

"You didn't forget did you?" I felt my love for him grow; he really did make an effort and didn't forget something this important.

I felt Natsu laugh, "Nah Luce, when you reminded me about our anniversary for our…err," I rolled my eyes pecking him gently.

He really forgets things quickly but I love him that way.


	3. The Misunderstanding

**One-Shot 2:The Misunderstanding  
><strong>**Disclaimer~I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

><p>"You know Lucy? You should really let him explain," I rolled my eyes, <em>no<em>, cheating bastard!

How could you, Natsu? I trusted you, I freakin love you, but why did you kiss her? My head throbbed in agonizing pain, I know I should take a break, this stress is really getting to me, now and the fact that I am pregnant with our baby, a very rough obstacle we're going to have to get over, I guess joint custody will have to do.

But every time I would close my eyes, my mind would just flicker back to that faithful day. I was joyous, ready to have a baby, I practically ran to his place, ready to tackle Natsu and give him the best news of his life but do you know what I walk into? I walk in to see him kissing Lisanna bodies clasped and even Happy is floating midair looking over them with a smile on his kitty face, so I've been staying with Levy for a while avoiding all contact with them, Erza did come over and say he wanted a chance to explain and that this is all a misunderstanding, but I know what I saw, and he was willing.

He wanted that kiss just as much as Lisanna did, not that I blame the girl she still has a thing for him but he was taken! Off boundaries.

Nobody deserves a chance after that, so all I do is go on missions with Levy, not really doing anything, simply watching her team work together.

Now what am I going to do about work? I have a child to think about now, not to mention big mouth Gajeel noticed my baby bump, the whole guild including _him_ probably know by now!

Oh jeez, just stop thinking for a few days.

"Levy, can we just-I don't know, sleep?" I yawned.

Suddenly a loud eruption of pounding started, the door almost knocked from its hinges.

"Open this door and let me see her or your door is going to be burnt to ash!" a familiar voice yelled.

My body shrunk back in panic, what do I do? What do I say?

Levy ran to the door in a quick attempt avoiding property damage. I stood prepared watching as he bustled in, a dramatic scene of flames riding off his body, his eyes latched into mine, like black waves of vehemence. His pink hair is glowing, flaring out as if it was fire. Damn…he's so hot, _shut up hormones!_

In the corner of my eye I saw Levy quickly sprint out of the door, leaving a poor defenseless me to defend for myself.

"Dammit Luce why won't you let me explain!?" he snarled his eyes turning even colder as he broke stride leaving me at arms length.

My eyes narrowed, "What is there to explain? I see you made your choice," even though those words seem to bite my ass.

His eyes grew even more in fury, "There is quite a lot to explain and my choice has been hiding away from me for nearly a month! Not to mention she is nursing my bloody child!" his voice turned so forceful that the walls were shaking. I also have to sort a revenge plan on that stupid Gajeel.

I look at him in mock horror, "You got Lisanna pregnant, and she didn't know about us," it felt good watching his body falter, his body tense, this was the position I made when I saw them together.

"Luce…just let me talk, I swear it will all be explained," I highly doubt that, there is no reason for him to willingly kiss another girl on accident.

"Twenty seconds," because my stomach wants me to cough up last nights dinner just thinking about his so called explanation with an excuse: apocalypse we need to practice since we'll be the only two people left on this earth, mad cow disease and she's the cure, or is it just pretend you don't have a girlfriend day and what the heck i'll kiss Lisanna?

He looks at me in with uncontained rage, "Don't give me a time limit,"

I ignore him, "Twenty…nineteen-"

"Fine," he snapped, "I am going to give you a lesson with my hand after this," he growled causing those exciting (yet annoying) tingles to crawl up my skin. I've had plenty of lessons before and I know what sort of lesson I'm getting this time.

"Sixteen," I resumed.

He breathed out slowly, "It was a goodbye kiss…Lisanna is leaving the guild, she said she is in love with me, and she doesn't want to hate you but she hates seeing us together. Lisanna wanted to know if she could move on, to know my kiss isn't like how she had imagined it…Luce I swear I didn't want to but Happy thought maybe I should maybe it would make her see for herself that I am always and will always be in love with you," I snorted, how long did it take him to think that excuse up? His eyes narrowed heatedly, "…it took them nearly an hour to convince me and I still feel disgusted about it," he pleaded with sincerity in his eyes.

My brain and heart screamed at me, to make my legs move, to force me to grab him, to hug him, kiss him, and let him give me that lesson with his hand.

But I froze; of course Lisanna wouldn't hurt me by being with Natsu in that way, she is too nice, like her sister. And how could I not trust him? He barely formed a relationship with actual love for woman with me, who am I to say that Lisanna could also do that as well, and plus their interactions are barely there. Oh god what have I done?

I burst into tears…Natsu moved in forcing that hated sense of distance away, I didn't like it, how could I picture him that way? To have little trust in him, I didn't feel comforted by this, I had hated him the moment I ran away, carefully trying not to fall incase something happened to the baby.

His lips fell against my ear, "It never meant anything, it didn't even feel that good…I need to kiss you Luce, please. Jezz, I'm so desperate," he cursed at himself but pulled me back so he could reach for my lips.

I nodded in agreement latching onto him, making sure my blonde hair never reached his face ruining the kiss.

I laughed and half sobbed as he kissed me urgently, demandingly as he wrapped me in his solid arms. His hands roamed my body, touching every inch of my stomach before he pulled back to look at me murderously.

"You kept me from my child," he growled…_not _good, "What's worse is that I had to hear it from a certain Iron Knucklehead,"

I look at him sheepishly, but I looked more alarmed than anything, "Err…I was planning on telling you…" I whispered.

"_When_ Luce? When our child is fully nursed into adolescence?" he snarled with ease.

I looked down guiltily, its not like I was planning on telling him tomorrow but I wasn't going to keep it from him before the baby was born, the entire guild would have noticed by then, and yes, Gajeel is off the hook.

"Natsu…I'm sorry," I guess apologising is my best course of action.

He growled, "Let's hope it's a boy with my brains because his mother is hopeless,"

Now that got me angry, "Well I'd like to think positively, because I do want our children to remember their parents," am I really snapping at his memory issue? Oh well!

But that hurt, is he involuntarily calling me difficult to be with, maybe he should have been with Lisanna then.

"Luce don't you dare…" he eyed my tears worriedly his face struggling to stay mad, "I'm angry half the stuff that's coming out of my mouth doesn't mean a thing I just want to take the frustration away…so just let me speak," well, I think I need to get a bit of frustration out of my system!

"Well I am taking all this to heart Natsu, these could be thoughts that have crossed your mind maybe at least once," I snapped quickly, "Just go and punch something," I dismissed.

As I turned away the overwhelming amount of tears left my eyes as I moved to the bathroom.

I heard him let out an exasperated breath, _wow_, now he's definitely frustrated with me.

"Lucy Heartfella I am not going anywhere now come here," surprised he knows my full name.

I turned flaring my nostrils at him, "Tell me what to do Natsu and I will put you in a world of pain,"

His face flattened, "Okay, I'm sorry, but I have every right to be mad at you. If you had let me explain we could be at home watching Lacrima or thinking about baby names, not seeing you for a month killed me Luce, I was letting you have time for yourself for the first week prior to Levy's recommendations, she said something about you cooling down. I left you for the next three weeks because I was-w-wait no I am still nervous about something, but that stupid Metal Bar forced me to act it out quicker, blubbering that you were sick constantly and that your stomach was popping," Natsu isn't stupid and we had planned for this child for a while.

"Go on," I urged interested in what would make my cocky dragon slayer nervous.

"Luce-err…I love you," he said walking one step with every word, "And when that week was happening and when it ended I was tearing out my hair searching for you, begging for your return that's when I realized I can't live without you-not that I couldn't already but then I thought about that day, and what it would be like to see you in that position, and then I knew…we needed to step forward even more,"

I watched in absolute enthrallment as he pushed doself down onto one knee and reached for his back pocket.

"I know what I said about you earlier angered you…but those are the things I love about you the most, your stubborn and difficult, it makes my life with you interesting. You aren't afraid to growl, rant, lecture or hit me to get what you want…I love that," he whispered, "Please Luce, make me a proud dragon slayer and marry me?"

I blanked as he pulled a wedding ring out and showed it to me the gleam of the wedding band caught me from my phase as I settled my gaze upon it, "Its beautiful," I studied its unique structure, it's a normal silver band, but weaved around it is a golden dragon, and in its magnificent eye is a ruby, I never had much patience for diamonds but red definitely suit my lip colour and cheeks, mind you-

Oh my god I haven't given him an answer! I looked at him before slapping him, "I do not rant!" I yelled just before I dove into his lap kissing him tenderly, "Oh and I will marry you," he laughed kissing me back nipping my lip, I pulled back snatching the ring as I slid it onto my finger, "Its perfect,"

He grinned, "Fit for the wife of a dragon slayer," Natsu whispered as he stood us up, "Okay, this is Levy's room…so, I need you to start running to our house, I need to give you those lessons remember? But I think it would be much more…exhilarating if you make me look like a predator, you have twenty seconds," he grinned mischievously.

I rolled my eyes, _he's bluffing,_ "Natsu I'm busy looking at my wedding ring can you wa-" my sentence was interrupted but I was too busy thinking…it made me appreciate this misunderstanding a little, I mean if I told him I was pregnant before that week would he marry me because of his obligation for us to have our child under wedlock? Not because he couldn't live without me, so I only have a regret that I didn't trust him, but it did lead to a better stage in our relationship.

"Nineteen…eighteen," my grin faltered as his counting caught me off guard. I caught a glance at his eyes and saw his primal mating instincts there…I gulped nervously creeping off of him.

Nope…not joking at all.


	4. Another One

**Drabble 2: Another One…  
><strong>**Disclaimer, don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

><p>"Nashi! No running through the hallway…" Luce warned our daughter, I lounged on the bed with my infant son pressed closely to my chest, his mouth latched onto my bare skin; the kid is strange, however, Luce likes to do the same thing with her mouth to my body so I'm used to it.<p>

I heard our daughter giggle and continue to defy her mother's orders, this caused me to chuckle as my wife stalked down the passage with a scowl.

"You better not be setting anything on fire!" she yelled crossly, after Nashi developed her Dragon Slayer skills she has been interested in trying to light her fist up, this usually causes something to be set on fire.

Unlike her who did not inherit my Dragon lungs she is not able to draw in the fire, which will force me away from my son and eat the fire before it spreads.

I smoothed out his blonde hair as he whimpered from his sensitive hearing, I gulp nervously…not another dragon slayer I hope, one is enough.

I heard Nashi laugh before racing into the room jumping onto my leg as I nudged the blanket off. A tumbling of silky pink hair brushed past as she tried to hide herself beneath the covers acting as my body, I rolled my eyes turning to look back at my son.

"Your sister made mommy angry," I kissed his forehead my scarf sliding across his nostrils.

My son licked my heated skin before sneezing, I watch in mortification as he sneezed small rays of fire that touched my chest.

All hope is _gone_ now, "Luce…honey, I have something to tell you," I seriously hope she won't be angry, after the development of Nashi's powers our life got exceedingly difficult and now with my son…and if he's anything like me I'm not sure if I'll have any hair once I reach thirty.

My beautiful wife walked into the room glaring opposingly at the small form hiding underneath the sheets it would have worked a lot better if Nashi wasn't giggling.

"Yes Natsu," she flicked her blonde hair away, jezz, its like seeing the sun for the first time, she truly is magnificent.

"I err-have some good news and bad news," I bit my lip trying not to act nervous, but Lucy will not be happy when she finds out our little Igneel isn't so much further from his grandfather, I know she was hoping he wouldn't turn out like me after all the fire complaints we get. When he was born and we saw because he had blonde hair that this might alter that difference and allow him to follow after his mother…but no, he is exactly like me.

A Dragneel.

"Okay…bad news?" she sat at my side stroking our sons head while also patting out daughters from beneath the covers.

"He doesn't quite follow after you as we had thought…" waited for her to realize, and slowly as her shoulders drooped I knew she has come to recognition.

"He doesn't huh? So what's the good news?"

I smile impishly, "I love you,"

Lucy leaned in for a small kiss, "Yeah Natsu, you better because we are not having another child," I pout, I love when Lucy is pregnant, the glow she gets with her round belly, not to mention those beloved hormones that make her crazy for me…

Our daughter crawled up between us and she smiled at the little bundle in my arm, "Do you think he has magic...?" I grin.

"Well he is a Dragneel-"

"The last Dragneel that's coming from me," Lucy confirmed with her lips set.

I roll my eyes, I'll convince her otherwise she also loves to eat freely whilst being pregnant so she'll cave.

"Daddy…" Nashi looked up at me, "Do you think he will be better than me?"

I tenderly kiss her red cheeks stroking her pink hair.

"No, I think you two will never be better than each other, you will try to prove it to one another but nobody will win," my son curled even further into my body.

As my wife rested with her chest to my back my daughter lying limply on my leg and son resting contently to my chest, it was times like these that I really appreciated life and thankful that the source of this future lies behind me cuddled to my back.

Jeez Luce…what would I do without you?

"Annoy Happy," I laugh, she reads minds sometimes, its crazy but when I give her certain looks…that skill can come in handy.

"Love yah' Luce," I do she is the reason I have this amazing family.

"I know you do…but I guess its time to tell you that I lied…Igneel isn't the last one," I stilled, my son rumbled as he lost rhythm of my chest which stopped its steady motion. God I don't know why I froze up but I just had a horrific prediction, if this one is a Dragon Slayer too…Magnolia will not be able to survive this.

"A-Another one…?"


	5. A New Adventure

**One shot 3: ****A New Adventure**  
><strong>Disclaimer I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Madam Heartfellia," a short stubby man who wore a black wig, stood on a pedestal further away making the announcements for my ball.<p>

Delicately pulling my dress above my ankles as not to trip over my heels made from only the finest material of several countries, my father was insistent that I wear them for my coming out ball and although I was skeptic because I don't like to wear the things he buys for me I decided to because of the mournful way he reminded me that I looked like my deceased mother.

I tipped my head shyly at Ash, the announcer in thanks. As I travelled across the dance floor I was greeted by many, but could only remember none, men who are meant to find themselves a wife were none that I care to remember.

But just as I saw it my eyes spied the south corner of the room, there stood five of the most valiant warriors my father had hired to keep my ball from being a complete disaster.

"Oh dear, I have never seen a maiden more fairer, do my eyes deceive me?" I roll my eyes at the attractive man with orange hair (Brains to match), I recount his name to be Hibiki…counting on the rumours of his many _adventures _with most of the women in Fiore I smoothly dispatched myself to a secluded corner away from the crowd of flirtatious men.

As I rested on a chair off the west of the room I couldn't help but continue to study them, they fit the part of the ball, they blended in quite well…except for the tall lean man with pink hair…

The more I stared at him, the more I couldn't look away, he appeared reptile like at first because of his sharp features, and his unnaturally rosebud hair. When his eyes slithered across the room latching onto my force of stare. I saw something else…Naivety, innocence, a certain type of purity. It was hard to look away, I have known for all my years as a rich daughter that deception is one of many men's traits, the charm may look regal, but it has a certain glow…and this can only be seen through their eyes.

We continued to stare at one another, adapting, preserving what we could see. I could see strength, honesty and protection.

But I also saw his faults, mischief, impropriety, and destruction.

I watched as he smoothly smiled cocking his head to the side as a way to show greetings, its strange, usually a man would approach me and kiss my hand before a round of charming begins that only serves to irritate me.

But he made no advance.

I shook my head, father would never approve, and because of that…I turn away, I couldn't let his innocent eyes get to me.

As I pursued my dancing card dancing with nameless faces I was soon approached by the redheaded female companion except this time she wore pale yellow sash, with embroidery red designs on the side, it also consisted of a green cape that flowed down her white dress pants. Her hair is tied up a strip of hair is disconnect from the ponytail hanging loosely over her face.

As she walked forward I looked at her eyes, watching in interest at the small amount of pain I saw there, but there was happiness, and forgiveness.

"May I have a dance?" I bowed gratefully fearing I may dance with the Lord that stepped on my feet numerous amounts of times.

"You may," we began a traditional waltz smiling as we conversed simply about the ball, the people we have seen and the food we have eaten.

"You may no longer have food, I see Natsu has taken up reservation at the gourmet table," she nodded indicating to the man with pink hair and kind dark eyes.

"Natsu?" I asked, it sounded extremely, unusual.

"Yes, one of my most trusted guards," she said proudly, I smiled in return.

"You sound as if you are interested in this man," slyly smiling, but my heart had forced it…maybe a little.

She returned it as we spun around before returning to each others sides once again, "No, we are but friends, I-err-I, um…" I laughed at her nervousness.

"It may not be him, but could it be the one standing by the punch secretly grabbing ice cubes?"

She gave me another disgruntled face.

"No he is also a boy I see to be a brother and friend,"

I grinned, "Oh but there is one I know it, and as your employer for the night I demand such _juicy _gossip," she blushed deeply as we continued to circle around the dance floor.

"Its nothing really, you see…he's different,"

My lips pursed, "Different how?"

"Perhaps delinquent different?" my smile only grew wider, very interesting, a woman who serves the law yet her heart serves a man who defies. What would this make of a novel?

"Sounds fairly complicated, let me guess? He lacks attention and does not want you to walk beside him because he is afraid you would stand in his way as a criminal or could possibly be the innocence that could stop him from being a criminal."

She winked as we twirled, "You have such an imagination," her brown eyes sparkled with such glee but I could see behind it all…she has a past, "But I must amend that you are partly correct, Mr. Fernandes had…commited a heinous crime that he no longer searches for anything but redemption," redemption huh?

The song came to an end to which me and Erza Scarlet (As she told me) went our separate ways.

Feeling famished I walked steadily towards the buffet table intrigued to see the man with pink hair still occupying his place by the meat. I saw he was struggling to swallow so I quickly handed him a drink of water, which he gladly took finally washing away the food.

He grinned at me, "Nice save…"

Strangely his awfully unfamiliar language for gratefulness didn't repulse me, "You are welcome," I didn't know what it was about him, he reminds me of a child, yet in a very tall muscular body.

"Natsu…Dragneel," he held out his hand.

I placed my hand in his, "Lucy Heartfellia," I replied watching in bemusement as his eyes widened.

"So, you own this place…?" he said in slight shock as he studied every inch of the ballroom.

I shrugged, "Well I would say I'm rich but that is a little vain," even though I pretty much tell everybody I am cute, gorgeous and pretty. Money is the only thing that comes to me naturally so I don't brag about it.

"You're loaded wait-sorry that was rude," he apologised, I laughed nonetheless.

"Its okay Natsu, yes I am loaded. But I am also independent, I don't live off my fathers wealth I try to find my own jobs when I can…I just cant find one that doesn't give me boredom," I sigh.

Natsu's grin grew wider, "Well why don't you come with me? I go on adventures all the time, we might look like guards now but it always changes, sometimes we help people finds things, arrest people and fight evil. Its always an adventure."

He grinned in welcome I stared over my shoulder at the pretty dresses and the pretty people in them, I couldn't help but wonder what my life would be like without it…and I didn't realize I was longing for it, to see the reality and hard work I can pretty much say it is my dream.

And Natsu can make it reality.

"Natsu…I'll met you at the docks at dead horizon, I'll have to run away," I smiled as he steadily nodded.

"Are you sure…you'd be leaving your luxurious life," I shrugged indifferently.

"I want an adventures…pretty dresses was not the life made for me, it was made for my mother," it took him a while but he danced mischievously.

"Dead Horizon? You got it Luce,"

Luce? I thought to myself it wasn't as annoying as I thought it would be, in fact I thought of it as almost an endearment.

"I'll see you later Natsu I have to go and pack some things,"

I couldn't believe I am actually doing this, defying everything I know; the thought alone gave me an exhilarating feeling.

All I know is that I won't regret a thing.

_Thank You Natsu I can't wait for all those adventures you told me about._


	6. I'll Tell You

**Drabble 3: ****I'll Tell You**  
><strong>Disclaimer I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.<strong>

* * *

><p>"But you promised me…" she whispered her heart nearing a panic attack as Natsu stepped further away, did he really say that? Her ears refused to cooperate, he has to be joking, he would never leave without Lucy or Happy.<p>

"I can't Lucy," he whispered stepping away even further.

As he furthered himself away Lucy desperately fought against herself to reach out and grasp his hand, it made her revel over her own thoughts.

Lucy knows this will be a dangerous mission, for that he has refused to let even Erza join him, and that's saying something. But Lucy? _We're a team!_ It doesn't make sense.

But as he tensed and slowly backed away with a falter in his step the air around her thinned, she so desperately wanted to reach out to him to feel his pain but he won't let her in. That all changed a few weeks ago, when Lucy had fainted due to the conditions in which she had travelled, it wasn't common for her not too, the heat was very unbearable that she couldn't not see stars and hallucinations.

But it didn't matter, because right now Lucy is staring at his back as he walks away from her, but she didn't dare to intrude on his privacy, but before his so called '_dangerous_' mission in two days they are going to talk.

She walked back towards her home, perhaps she can write a new chapter in her book, the heroine is under attack by fourty bounty hunters, she couldn't quite finish the fight scene and decided to rewrite it before showing Levy.

Feeling a little bored and agitated from her and Natsu's argument she grabbed the small brown poach unhooking one of the keys, summoning Plue, from the celestial spirit world she carefully tucked him under her arms cuddling him gently towards her face muffling her quiet sobs into his face.

A little shocked he begins to vibrate in her arms.

"Don't be scared little guy," she cooed, "He'll come back to me…he always does, I mean who else will protect me from all the danger I end up in when I'm around people," I sniffed.

_Natsu you hurt me…but I will forgive you._

_And I'll hate you for stealing the only thing nobody has ever been given from me._

_My heart_.

**_Natsu Dragneel_**

Sorry Luce…Sorry, I really am.

I promised her. But I am not one to make a promise, I always forget…just know that I'll never forget you.

Your blonde hair, cute attitude and imperious attitude.

The way you yell when I sneak into your room.

The way you blush when I tease you.

The way you laugh when I do something stupid.

The way you smile when I commend you.

We will see each other again.

Just not now, and then I'll tell you, I'll tell you what I had known since I left you sobbing at the guild.

Not just yet but soon.

I'll…tell you.


	7. Invisible Pain

**One-Shot 4: The Pain He Never Showed**

**Disclaimer~ Hiro Mashima the almighty creator of Fairy Tail is sadly not me, he owns all characters.**

**OKAY serious WARNING! ****_HERE_**** THIS **IS** A ****SPOILER FOR THE MANGA**** DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T BEEN READING THE **MANGA** UP TO 419. YOU'LL BE LIKE HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?**

* * *

><p>I couldn't pinpoint it, but there was a weight on my chest, even through the fake smiles, all that lies is more pain.<p>

But of course there was agony inside my soul, the one entity I had been searching for my entire life was defeated and murdered before my eyes. By Acnologia.

My father, the only thing that had mattered to me before joining Fairy Tail, everyone the Guild Master, Erza, Max (Yes, even his broom), Jet, Droy, Levy…heck even Icepop Gray, they all matter me because they are my family. And before I was brought into Fairy Tail I had Igneel, he raised me to be the person I am, he taught me growth, prosperity, and respect for the people around me.

I just can't believe he's gone.

Happy went to the river to try his luck at fishing while I stayed back at our campsite for the night.

With my hands buried in my hair furiously clenching the pink strands as I wallowed away in failure I had been holding back from I soon lifted my tear ridden eyes to gaze up at the blue sky, he told me to stand up, to continue, he didn't want me to latch onto the despair that would ultimately join the mourning of his death.

So yes, I won't cry, but I will face an internal suffering…because that Dragon is the only family that raised me to be the man I am in Fairy Tail, without him I could be anywhere.

I launched onto my feet my arm stretched out as I shot ball after ball of fire, trying to line the bark as narrowly as possible.

Fighting is my distraction from grief, in fact the goal of needing to impress and fight back against the Dragon who killed my own father is the exact same reason why I cannot cry.

As my body weighed heavily I sank back onto the forest floor breathing heavily, tired from the exhaustion of training I simply lay and waited for the blue sky to turn pitch.

The sun had just started to dissapear behind the horizon when I finally heard Happy.

"Natsu," he called out.

I faced him with a tired moan muscles in my body already aching.

"What is it Happy?"

"I-I caught a fish," he grinned in triumph producing me with his catch.

I grinned petting his furry head, "Nice one,"

We halved the share as he ate his raw and I grilled mine using my magic.

"So-how do you think Lucy is?" Happy mumbled.

My spine straightened and my jaw locked, "She'd be good…" I muttered.

In all honesty I didn't know how she would react, I haven't seen her at all in the past eight…nine or three months, I just know its been a really long time since I last saw her. At times I do regret not bringing her with me and Happy but as it is we need a break, hopefully the guys at the guild help her out, you know with jobs and stuff, trouble is sometimes attracted to her most days.

When I get back we'll go on heaps of jobs, I'll show her what I trained so hard to achieve, she might even be surprised, I've been amping up the heat in magic.

But without negation I'll play pranks on her, so she'll see it was like I was never gone, I'll get her dumplings and we'll have some good ol' arguments.

Just the thought of it made me shiver-can't wait!

As I ate the fish swallowing thickly, "Hey Happy-yah think Luce will be happy to see us?"

He nodded his head thoughtfully, "Of course she will-we're family, how can she not,"

I twitched, "Well we did leave without a proper goodbye,"

"Doesn't matter Lucy's, Lucy, she'd be weird and probably part naed next time we see her,"

I grinned mischievously imagining such a scene, don't get me wrong, I'm not as perverted as Wakaba or Makarov but I do admire a good looking body such as Lucy's once and a while.

But is it because I spend the most time with her, or the fact we are in controversial situation most of the time, the fact is that Lucy is my Nakama, not just an item to my mind's many fantasies.

No, Lucy is something else, not just family, a friend or a partner…there is something more about her when she is with me, we trust each other, we protect one another…

"Natsu what's up with that look?" Happy said over the bite of his fish.

"I'm just thinking, what should I say when we see Luce next time?"

"Well it will be a year…so you gotta greet her first," and then we fell into silence as I pondered over our next meeting.

But all I knew was that when I see her next things will be different, Lucy will be different taller maybe even thinner or perhaps even stronger.

I couldn't wait, she might be a worthy opponent and then we can face off, then I let out a loud bellow of laughter, as that will happen.

That's why she's got me, I protect her.

I'm used to rescuing her not the other way around, Lucy is always just shy of being my level, she's tough, heck yeah strong, but she needs to push boundaries. She needs that confidence, but otherwise, I don't mind rescuing her. Then when I thought about when we were in a face off between us and Zeref's demons I realize how bad our situation nearly became, thank god she got that moustache man or we'd be in the earth pale and lifeless.

So hey she changed the scales for a bit and I don't mind, but her protection will always be my priority but right now in order to maintain my priorities I need to be strong, defeat the root cause.

Next time…I will get stronger, to avenge my father, and to protect her.


	8. Their Blessing

**Drabble 4: Their Blessing.**

**Disclaimer~ Hiro Mashima the almighty creator of Fairy Tail is sadly not me, he owns all characters.**

**Sorry I haven't updated, school just hit me like a freight train and suddenly I was being proposed to…by several damn text books.**

* * *

><p>"Err…hi sir, my name is Natsu Dragneel, I came to ask you something, which I know is silly of me considering-well you know," Natsu said sheepishly flushing at how humiliated he felt.<p>

"And I guess that considering your wife is there as well she should know…"

Natsu breathed out calmly even though he felt nothing but.

"Ok, so I know I haven't been the strongest person in the world, even though many others would deny that-but the fact is I do have a weakness…but if it's a weakness then why does it feel so good to have one?"

"Wait-that sounded stupid," and the fact Natsu kept blubbering against the air without a response reminded Natsu what exactly is stupid?

"Okay what I'm trying to say is that because of my weakness, I want to get past it…I just want my weakness to be my strength but like anything sh-my weakness is uncontrollable,"

Still no response.

"And what do you do when you have an uncontrollable weakness? You tether them to your side so you can put it in its place if need be,"

Natsu rubbed the back of his neck in mock embarrassment.

"Sorry…err-I'm lucky nobody heard…sh-they'd kill me. What I'm trying to say is that things may have been complicated between you and her, and even if I do not need your permission I intend to seek it," cold eyes stared back at me…reflecting everything I knew and felt. I tightened the hold on the scarf around my neck trying not to strangle myself.

"Okay sir…and umm-sir's wife," I smack my forehead_, just calm down_ my body told me, "I have saved her as many times as I can think of, and she has been there for me just as much, my heart has never been in better hands and want you to grant me the permission of allowing me to pro-" I was interrupted before I could even force the words out from my shivering lips.

"Natsu…what are you doing in there?"

My face reddened, "Nothing Luce go away,"

I looked at the mirror, knowing tomorrow I'd face two graves and an angel headstone, but I needed this, I needed their blessing…to marry their daughter.


End file.
